


Slutty, Not a Slut

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Naomi finishes a business dinner and runs into someone on the street.





	Slutty, Not a Slut

**Author's Note:**

> For my @heavenandhellbingo Card, the Naomi square, my @spnrareshipbingo Card, the Ruby square, and my @spnabobingo Card, the Slutty Omega square.

Naomi’s nose flared as she walked out of the restaurant, her business dinner having gone perfectly, as planned.  The only downside was that the five-star restaurant was in the middle of a neighborhood often filled with…undesirable clientele.  The scents surrounding her were overwhelming after being in the air-controlled restaurant.

She took a moment to compose herself, standing a bit taller and straightening the non-existent wrinkles on her outfit.  She cocked her head a moment to allow her Alpha scent to fill the air around her before being satisfied that no one would approach her without serious warning.

Naomi turned to begin walking to the subway, her business heels clicking on the sidewalk with each step.  She exuded confidence with each step and a smile fell on her face.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a woman leaning against a building ahead, her skirt not long enough to cover her ass and her shirt barely more than a bra.  Naomi didn’t give her a glance, but the woman pushed off the wall to walk toward her anyway.

“Hey, baby,” she said in greeting, twirling her long, dark hair around her finger in a way that was meant to be inviting.  As Naomi glanced her way, getting a strong scent of Omega, she couldn’t help but recognize how gorgeous the woman was.

“I am not your ‘baby’,” Naomi responded, not interrupting her stride.  To her surprise, the Omega merely fell into step next to her.

“That’s fair,” she agreed.  She was studying Naomi as they walked, while Naomi did her best to keep her eyes forward and breath through her mouth.  It didn’t help much – the Omega’s scent was strong enough that she could taste it in the air.

“I could be your baby, though,” the Omega continued suggestively.  “I could be anything you want, actually.”

Naomi’s self-control was beginning to chip away the longer the Omega’s scent was close, so she stopped walking.  The Omega did as well and they faced each other.

“I have no interest in paying for an Omega,” Naomi said bluntly, glancing down at the outfit.  “I’m sure you can find someone else who would be better suited for you.”

To Naomi’s surprise, the Omega threw her head back and laughed.  “Oh, I’m not a whore,” she said once she’d calmed down.  “I may be slutty, but I’m not a slut.  I came out to find someone interesting, and baby, you fit the bill.”

The Omega took a step closer to Naomi, her hand sliding up the lapel of Naomi’s business jacket.  “I’m Ruby, and I’d really like to get to know you, Alpha,” she continued seductively, her voice alone piquing interest.

Naomi took another minute to study the Omega.  She was indeed gorgeous and her scent was intoxicating.  It had been quite a while since Naomi had allowed herself any sort of relationship, physical or otherwise, always putting her career first.

Maybe after tonight’s successful dinner she could give herself a bit of time for fun.  And maybe this Omega is just what she needs.

“Come on, then,” Naomi said, cocking her head in invitation and starting to walk again.  Ruby fell into step once more, smiling.

Little did they know that this chance meeting would lead to much more than one night of fun.


End file.
